Recalculations
by LaFilmeMichelle
Summary: Sequel to Miscalculations.  Set about six years down the line.  Will include my take on the hostage situation and current character relationships.  Enjoy!
1. The Rain Is Gone

A/N: This is the sequel to _Miscalculations_. Okay, so not a clever title, but I figured it was somewhat apt and easy to recognize as a sequel, considering I finished this story a long time ago. Anyways, some stuff may not be clear, feel free to ask. The prequel was written just after Lucky returned. This will take place with all the new characters and some situations since then. Should be clear enough as we go. Enjoy!

**The Rain is Gone**

Emily Quartermaine smiled to herself as she shut the door and plopped down on her suede over-sized couch. She had just finished a shift at the hospital and was glad to be home. Her apartment was cozy and just about the type she dreamt of with her birth mother, though it might have seemed small to those who knew her financial background. She slipped off her shoes and dozed off, not caring that she hadn't eaten anything in hours.

Finally able to put Spencer asleep, Nikolas decided to get a little work done. An hour later, sitting at his desk, he was still staring at a photo on his desk. It was a portrait he wished was still accurate.

He moved to the couch after fixing himself a drink. The liquor helped welcome regret.

"You know, you clean up pretty well."

Jason smirked as Sam finished playing with his tie. "I can't believe I'm dressed up."

"Hey," Sam defended, "How often does my birthday come around?"

Jason obliged, leading them to the door. "I guess once a year is okay."

The two stepped on the elevator. "And don't forget the couple of times a year you're on trial," Sam quipped.

"No."

"But you promised Sonny!"

Sonny Corinthos chuckled. "No I didn't Carly. I said that I would let you start another club at Kelly's, not that I would help pick out lampshades."

Carly groaned in frustration, her husband of over ten years was not falling for her antics. "Fine, but remember, I didn't need your permission to start another club. I am rich on my own, you know."

Sonny took a sip of his drink and leaned back. "I thought we agreed to keep the mention of your's and Jax's partnership to a minimum. Candy-boy doesn't get the satisfaction of mentioning of his name in my home."

Carly rolled her eyes and took his drink away. "Dark blue, or navy blue?"

Sonny retrieved his drink. "What's the difference?"

Elizabeth Spencer smiled at her son Cameron as she began to bend down to get one of his toys.

"I'll get that babe," Lucky said, grabbing the toy and handing it to his son. "You should take it easy."

Elizabeth swatted his hand away. "I'm two months pregnant, not an invalid Lucky," she smiled. "But, thank you anyway."

The three left to visit Audrey.

Jason and Sam returned home. Jason shook his head as Sam began to leave her shoes and coat all over the place, not bothering to move them out of Jason's way.

"See," she said, coming back from the kitchen with two beers, "All I wanted was to see you dressed up for my birthday. Some days, I'm pretty easy to please," she winked.

Jason grinned and removed his sport jacket and grabbed a beer as he took a seat.   
"Yeah, but I still got you something."

He couldn't think of a better moment. This was them. The danger aside, this moment was how he would want to remember their life together. Jason of all people knew you couldn't freeze time, but you should sure as heck seize it.

He watched her yawn and throw her head back, resting it on the arm of the couch. He reached into his pant pocket and took a swig. Placing the bottle down, he knelt beside Sam.

She didn't notice his presence for a while. She opened her eyes and sat up. "Did you lose something?"

Jason chuckled. "No. I found something."

Still confused, Sam began to kneel down. Jason stopped her.

"This is the part where I do that."

She sat back down, realization dawning.

"Sam, I love you. You forced yourself into my life but I couldn't see it any other way. You've stuck with me and have handled yourself in a few less than perfect situations and always believe in me. I couldn't think of any other way I'd want to spend my life. Samantha McCall, will you marry me?"

Sam wiped away the two or three tears and nodded vigorously as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Of course."

Emily awoke to a loud sound. It took her a few moments to realize that someone was knocking on the door. She got up and staggered slightly to the door, looking through the peep-hole. She smiled as she undid the chain and locks.

Opening the door her apartment was rushed with light. The figure outside smirked and held up a bag of take-out.

"I brought food, vampire."

Emily grinned. "Come on in Dr. Drake."


	2. Or Is It?

**Or Is It?**

Emily finished washing up and sat down. Her guest had already set the table. It was far from his first time over.

"Thanks. How did you know I'd be home?"

Patrick Drake smiled. "Hmm…I don't know. It could be the fact that you said goodbye when you left and told me you were going home."

Emily chuckled and finished chewing her food. "Good deduction Dr. Drake."

Patrick's face fell just a little; he knew her past and her association with the name Patrick, which is why she never called him by his first name.

Sensing his thoughts, Emily switched gears. "So, how's Robin."

Patrick couldn't help the smile that came to his lips at the mention of his girlfriend's name. "She's good. You know, living at the hospital and such. I'm meeting her at Jake's later. You should come by."

Emily shook her head. "No, I think I'm going to stay in tonight. I rarely get to watch TV. I think I'll seize the moment."

Patrick laughed, "You, Ms. Quartermaine, are sad. Are you sure you don't want to come out?"

"I'm sure. I promise though, sometime soon."

Patrick took another bite and chewed. "I'm holding you to it." He allowed a few moments to pass. "So, have you talked to…"

"No. I don't think we have anything to talk about."

Patrick knew when to push and when to step back on that particular subject. "Okay. I'm no relationship expert."

Emily laughed. "I think we all know that Drake."

* * *

The next day Emily woke up and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed her coffee and nearly dropped her mug when she noticed she wasn't alone. It took her a few moments before she recognized the figure.

"Geez, Jason! What the heck are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

Jason leaned forward in the chair. "Why wasn't your door locked?"

Emily put the mug down and looked at her brother incredulously. "What?"

"Your door, why wasn't it…"

"It was; I locked it after Patrick left last night."

"Well, it wasn't locked this morning."

Emily leaned back on her counter. "Well I guess I forgot."

Jason began to stand up and quickly sat back down. He forced himself to speak calm and evenly. "Em, you know that you have to make sure you lock the doors, there's people that would try to hurt me through you."

Emily nodded, used to the song and dance. Although she appreciated her brother's concern, she wanted to just be normal, able to forget a locked-door here and there. Then again, whenever she felt that way she would think about what happened years before. Then all of her complaining stopped.

"Okay. Sorry."

Jason's stern face gave way to a softer one. "I know."

"So," Emily started. "Give me ten minutes."

"Ten minutes for what?"

"You're taking me to breakfast. You came here for a reason, so you can tell me what it is over food that you're buying me." With that she left the room, leaving Jason to sit back and wait, glad his sister was alive to make demands.

* * *

Jason stared at his sister as she downed her third cup of coffee.

"What?" Emily asked as she placed her cup down.

"Maybe you should take it a little easy there on the caffeine."

Emily chuckled. "Did you forget that I'm a doctor?"

Jason smirked. "No, but being a doctor one would think…"

"I'm very well aware of the side-effects of your _business_ product Jase, but I don't think my patients would appreciate the care I'd give without it." She motioned for the waiter and asked for a glass of water. She then looked at her brother.

"See, I know how to balance." She momentarily played with the utensils. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Jason couldn't help but smile. He leaned forward for a moment. "I asked Sam to marry me last night," he divulged, leaning back into the booth.

Emily leaned forward, "And?" she asked, waiting for Sam's answer. "What did she say?"

Jason chuckled, "Of course she said yes."

Emily excitedly clapped her hands together. "Jase," she said, reaching over the table to grab his hand, "That's great. Congratulations."

Jason placed his free hand on top of hers and gave it a light squeeze. "Thanks. It means a lot to me."

Emily leaned back and smiled.

Jason smirked, "What?"

"My brother is getting married."

* * *

_**Two days later**…_

"Dr. Quartermaine, you have a call on line one."

Emily signed the chart she was holding and smiled at the nurse who handed her the receiver.

"Emily Quartermaine."

"_Bet you can't guess who it is."_

She smiled into the receiver. "I bet I can. How's life oversees?"

"_It's good. Really good. In fact, I was wondering if you wanted to come and visit for a while when you get a chance. You wouldn't believe the amount of men out here that would…"_

"Okay Brenda!" she laughed, playing with the cord. "So, is there another reason why you called me at work and not on my cell?"

_Brenda laughed, "Because I knew your sorry butt would be working on your birthday."_

Emily shook her head in amusement. "So, you called to prove a point?"

"_Yes. No. Maybe. Happy birthday brat."_

Emily smiled, "Thanks Brenda." She heard voices in the background.

"_Okay, I'm coming! Sorry Em, business calls. I'll talk to you later?"_

Emily nodded, "Sounds good."

"_Okay then, ciao!"_

Emily ended up saying bye to the dial tone. She laughed and shook her head as she hung up and picked up her next chart.

"Three hours to go."

* * *

Emily finished having lunch with her parents. They wanted her to take the rest of the day off, so they compromised: two hours of work and the last hour they would take her to lunch. They went their separate ways and Emily bumped into Patrick and Robin as they entered the elevator.

Patrick kissed Emily and Robin hugged her.

"Well, if it isn't miss work-aholic." Robin smiled.

"Look who's talking," Emily laughed, leaning against the back of the elevator.

"What are the plans for the birthday?" Patrick asked.

Emily looked at her watch. "Well, it's only three o'clock. Who knows. Jason, Sam, Sonny, and Carly are supposed to be taking me to dinner and I'm going to meet up with Lucky and Liz for a while. You guys are still taking me for drinks, right?"

The two nodded.

"Well, that's enough excitement for one birthday."

* * *

Elizabeth smiled when she heard her son yell a familiar name and run off.

"Auntie Emily!"

Emily laughed and caught Cameron in her arms and spun him around, finally bringing him close. "How's my little guy doing?"

"Good." Cameron then looked at his mom who nodded and smiled. He kissed Emily on the cheek and whispered, "Happy Birthday."

Emily smiled and kissed him on the forehead, "Thanks Cam."

She let him down and he happily went back to play with Lucky. Elizabeth hugged Emily and wished her the same. She sat down on the bench and took over for Lucky who stood beside Emily. He gave her a hug.

"So my best friend is turning old."

Emily nudged him in the side.

"Ow!" he feigned. "I meant older."

"Sure you did. So, what'd you get me?"

Lucky chuckled. "You never change." He pulled out a bag from his pocket. "Here."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You never fail to come through Spencer."

Lucky laughed. "You are so easy to please Em, grape pixie sticks for every birthday."

Emily smiled, "And don't you forget it."

"Lucky?" Elizabeth called, "Could you come here for a minute?"

Lucky gave Emily's arm a slight squeeze, "I'll be right back."

Emily nodded, happily engrossed with her candy. Seconds later she heard a familiar voice.

"Happy birthday Em."

She turned around slowly. "Nikolas."

* * *

**A/N**: _Please R&R!_

_Ashly-Ghfan_: Thanks! Hope you can follow along. Did you read the prequel?


	3. Every Year

**Every Year**

"Emily."

She wasn't sure what to do next, so she decided to act as if he was any other acquaintance. She bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement and smiled politely, yet small.

"Thank you for the birthday wish Nikolas."

He nodded. "You're welcome." He then began making small circles in the grass with his foot. "So, any big plans for today?"

Emily inwardly groaned, wishing that people would stop asking that question, no matter how innocent the intent. Since her last 'big' birthday, she'd been working overtime to keep every one after small.

"No. Just dinner with Jason and Sonny."

She didn't have to mention Sam and Carly. Their attendance was a given. He still knew that much about her life.

"Sounds fun," he playfully smirked, longing for the banter they once engaged in. "Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day," he got out quickly, seeing Lucky approach. "Emily, I wish…"

She sighed and mustered a smile, knowing that sometimes she let herself wish the same thing. "I know."

He bowed slightly and walked away, hands in pockets and with a step that gave away a lot more than he intended to show.

Emily watched him walk away, unable to help herself, even when she heard Lucky return.

"Was that…?"

She nodded. "Yup. That was the old flame." She didn't blink in order to allow the tear that threatened to spill dry. When she was sure of its disappearance, she turned to face Lucky. "So, let's go play with my nephew."

Lucky allowed her to link her small arm in his, knowing that she chose to ignore the affect that Nikolas still had on her. After all, it was her day to have as she wished.

* * *

"I'd go with the navy blue," Emily said as she watched Sonny role his eyes and Carly smile in satisfaction.

"See Sonny," Carly grinned, "that wasn't hard, now was it?"

Sonny shook his head and looked at Emily. "You were supposed to be on my side."

Emily laughed. It had been around ten years that she'd known Carly. In the last few, she became like a sister to her. Emily liked to think that if she had a sister, she'd be like Carly.

A good hour later the five had finished dinner and were waiting for the waiter to bring the check. Emily looked around; she deemed herself lucky.

She had a brother who never let her down, a surrogate brother who did the same, a sister who never inhabited a dull moment, and a soon-to-be sister-in-law who loved her brother as much as he loved her. She grinned as she saw Carly and Sam attempting to get along for Jason's sake. Sam was even going as far as asking Carly to be in the wedding.

Sonny signed the check and the five exchanged hugs. Sonny, Carly, and Sam, went ahead as Jason lagged behind, his arm around Emily's shoulders.

"You okay?" he asked, noticing her distance.

"Trying to be," she admitted.

Knowing what she was thinking about, he pulled her closer. "Well, that's all you can do."

They stopped as they arrived at her car. "Thanks Jase."

He nodded. "You sure you don't want to-"

She chuckled and waved him off. "Don't worry; I won't be sulking by myself Jase. I'm meeting Drake and Robin for drinks."

He opened her door and watched her get in. He smiled as he thought about her dropping the 'Dr.' in front of 'Drake.' She was slowly coming to terms.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "See you later?"

She nodded and smiled. "Of course."

* * *

"Em, come on. One shot. That's it." Patrick coaxed.

Robin added, "And then we'll let you go."

Emily laughed. "Guys, I've already had a shot, and two beers. Doesn't that count?"

Patrick chuckled. "No. It's your birthday. You're twenty-something. That's one shot every ten years."

Emily looked for Robin for support, but Robin laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, I wouldn't have come up with that logic, but it was pretty dang clever," she said, kissing Patrick.

Emily feigned disgust at the display. "Fine fine, children. I'll do it."

_Ten minutes later…_

"What are you doing?" Robin asked, coming out of the bathroom to find Emily paying the bill. "And where is Patrick?"

Emily smirked. "I'm paying for my half, and lover-boy is in the bathroom. I think five beers will make even Patrick have to pee."

Robin stuffed Emily's money back into her purse and paid the bill.

"Speaking of which," Emily continued, "I still don't understand how Patrick can drink all night and not appear wasted."

Robin scoffed, "You're one to talk. You've had a couple beers and two shots. You look the same as when you came in." She looked at the floor. She could've sworn it moved. "Me on the other hand…"

Emily laughed as she watched Robin begin to sway a little. She led her to the nearest chair. "And you, my friend, are possibly inebriated."

Robin nodded as Patrick returned to the table. "I think you're right, Sherlock."

* * *

Emily walked on the sidewalk, enjoying the night's breeze and the clarity it provided. She was a little grateful Patrick was too occupied with Robin to insist further that he walk her to her car. She needed the time to herself.

Well, almost to herself. She was well aware of the guards that followed, attempting to stay out of sight. She chuckled, long-ago accepting the minor inconvenience that guaranteed her life.

She opened the unlocked back door to the basement of Kelly's, Carly's soon to be the next 'it' club. Again.

Jason was already waiting at a dimly lit table, the only table set-up in the middle of construction area. A piece of chocolate cake and a candle were set in the middle, as well as two forks.

Emily smiled as she made eye-contact with her brother and sat down. Jason pulled out a match.

"Ready?"

She nodded as he lit the candle, the fact that Jason was not going to sing 'Happy Birthday' not a surprise. She blew out the candle. Jason took a bite and set his fork down. He wasn't a desert kind of person. He did it for Emily.

"This is the first birthday without Nikolas," she sighed, taking a bite. "It's kind of weird."

Jason leaned back, waiting for her to finish.

"I mean, I know he never did this, with us, but it's the end of my birthday and I won't be going home to him, you know?"

Jason shifted. "Do you want to?"

Emily finished the last bite. "Do I want to, what?"

Jason leaned forward. "To go home to Nikolas?" He watched several emotions dance in her eyes before she replied.

"I don't know what home is any more."

Jason felt his heart drop a little, not surprised at the fact that his once carefree sister was now a little pessimistic, but taken aback that the spirit she _did_ have left seemed to be slipping a little each year.

Knowing she wasn't going to say anymore, he smiled. "Happy birthday Emily."

She returned the smile, one that was light and void of the heaviness of the preceding moment. "Thanks Jase."

* * *

**A/N**: _I know, short. But wanted to end the chapter with the birthday. Look for another update this week…promise. And yes, it'll be longer._  Please R&R!

**Ashly Gh-fan**: Thank you so much! Glad you enjoyed the first story, and that you like this one. 

5


	4. Maybe

**Maybe**

Coming off of the elevator, Emily was so engrossed in the chart she was reading that she failed to see where she was going. She soon collided with another human being.

"I'm so sorry," she explained as she knelt down to pick up the files that now littered the floor. "I wasn't watching where I was-"

Nikolas smiled at her. "It's okay. I sort of saw you and let it happen."

Emily politely smiled back, unsure of what to do next. "Uh, okay. Well, I'll see you around."

Nikolas nodded. "Okay. Take care."

She nodded and headed to the nurses' station. Epiphany shook her head and chuckled. "You know, you could just kiss and make up already. You both want to be each other."

Emily filed the chart and leaned against the counter, staring at the elevator door that closed behind Nikolas. "It's not that easy."

Emily left to see her patient as Epiphany shook her head again. "It's not so easy to watch two people still in love live without each other either."

* * *

"No."

"Please," she pleaded, "pretty please?"

Patrick shook his head. "Absolutely not."

Emily stared at him, willing him to change his mind. A couple seconds later she thought he wasn't going to change his answer.

"Fine. I'll go by myself."

Patrick smirked as Emily pouted on his couch, feet up on the table. He knew she really wanted to go. He would take her; he just wanted to see her squirm a little first.

"Drake?"

He took a seat next to her. "Yes?"

"You know I love you, right?"

He chuckled. "You're pathetic, really. Fine, I'll go."

Emily clapped and gave him a hug. "I knew it!"

Once she calmed down Patrick began again. "So, why do you want to go so bad?"

Emily faced him. "Have you witnessed my social life?"

"What social life?"

"Exactly. Hence is why I want to go to the reunion."

"Emily, it's only been a couple of years. Don't you want to wait for the big one, like the tenth or something?"

Emily nodded. "Oh, I'm going to that one too. I just want to get out a little, you know, live."

Patrick got up to go to the kitchen. He shortly returned with two beers. He handed one to Emily.

"Thanks."

Patrick nodded. "So, um, I know you don't really want to talk about it, but, the anniversary is today, and it doesn't really affect you, but it does, and I was just wondering, you know, that if you need to talk, we can…maybe you should, I don't know. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Emily couldn't help but laugh. "I think I do." She calmed down a bit. "You want to know if I want to talk about Courtney." She took a swig of her beer and shrugged. "Maybe."

* * *

Sonny stared out and surveyed his property, hands in his pockets as he stood on the terrace. Today was the anniversary of a day he wished never had happened. It was times like this when he was a little more reflective and forced himself to go ponder 'what-ifs.' They generally weren't wise in his profession, but he allowed himself to indulge once a year or so. It kept him grounded. Any more thoughts on the situation than a few a year would drive a man insane.

He didn't turn around when he heard footsteps. He already knew who it was.

"She would have been almost thirty now."

Jason nodded and stood beside Sonny.

Sonny continued, "It's been one year. It seems like she's been gone longer, doesn't it?"

Jason shifted. He would always love Courtney, but they weren't in love anymore by the time she died. "No," he shook his head. "It doesn't."

Sonny nodded. The two stood in silence for a few moments.

"For what it's worth," Jason said, "she loved you and knew you loved her. You guys had a few problems," he said, causing Sonny to smile at the memories, "but you guys were good at the end."

Sonny tilted his head and leaned on the stone wall. "I'd like to think so."

* * *

Six beers later, Emily had her head in Patrick's lap. For some reason, the faint designs in the ceiling were appealing.

"…so yeah, that's what I feel about that. You can't really hold anything against a dead person, right?" She sat up and covered her mouth. "Oh, sorry; I don't think that's polite to say; or right for that matter." She looked pensive for a few more moments. "The truth is I didn't hate her. She was there for him when I wasn't."

Patrick tried to assuage the little anger he always felt about the way Nikolas treated Emily. A few beers didn't leave her drunk; they simply allowed her to be a little more approachable and talkative about sensitive subjects. Patrick knew this and used the strategy wisely. He didn't push, he simply provided.

"Emily, you make it sound as if you just up and left him."

She leaned back into his lap. "I did."

"No, you didn't."

"I did."

"Emily."

"Fine, I didn't…but I did. He asked me to marry him. I basically said 'maybe.'"

Patrick shook his head. "No, you said that you needed a little time; perfectly understandable."

"Well, I didn't want to rush into things. I mean, we've been together for years, he was a little older and more ready, I hadn't been out of school for so long…"

"I know Em, but don't you think he could've given you a little time? He starting seeing Courtney, what? Like a week after you guys took a break?"

Emily chuckled. "It was at least a month later Drake. He was lonely."

"Bull crap."

"Drake!"

"Sorry."

Emily laughed. "It's okay. If you didn't think he was a jerk I would be mad at you and seriously reconsider our friendship."

Patrick cracked his neck. "Why do you always defend him?"

Emily thought for a moment. "Because I know him. He hurt me, but to him I left him first. Technically he didn't cheat on me because we weren't together." She met Patrick's questioning gaze. "But of course he was still wrong. You know, about the knocking someone else up part."

"You still love him." He felt her nod.

"Yes."

* * *

Nikolas took Spencer out of his stroller. "So, this is where your mother is kid."

He shifted his weight on the grass as he knelt down next to the gravestone. "She was something else." He grinned at his son. "You would've loved her."

He ran his hand over the stone and smiled. "I'd like to think I did. She really wanted you, she couldn't wait for you to get here."

He placed Spencer back in his stroller. "I promise I'll always tell you about her and take you to visit."

Nikolas looked back before walking away. "Goodbye Courtney." He looked down at Spencer before glancing back. "Thank you."

* * *

"…_and yes, you better call me back. I know, it's gonna be like midnight your time, but call me anyway!"_

Emily smiled as she erased the message that Brenda left. It was the next afternoon and she had gotten off of work early. She took her coat off and plopped down on the couch, tired from the night shift. She began to doze off but remembered that Brenda would kill her if she didn't return her call.

She picked up the phone and dialed.

"_Emily!"_

Emily chuckled. "Brenda!" she exclaimed with matched excitement.

"_Don't mock me child! Listen, I need your advice on something. Should I wear red or purple for my premiere?"_

Emily sighed. "Seriously? You called me sounding urgent about a dress?"

"_Yes! The color I choose says a lot. Look at your phone. Which one?"_

Emily laughed as she received a text on her cell phone of the two dresses. She shifted her house phone to her other shoulder. "The purple one."

"_Good. I thought so too. So, what are you up to?_"

"I'm about to take a nap, you?"

She could hear Brenda smiling over the phone. _"I'm going out with a friend."_

"Okay, so how hot is he, how much money does he make, and what kind of car does he drive?"

Brenda feigned offense as she playfully scoffed. _"I'm not that shallow!" _A few seconds went by._ "Okay, so he's like an eight, he's another actor…"_


End file.
